Momo Kuzuryū
Momo is a reserved girl with a low voice, and wields a spear in battle. She is one of the new arrivals to Bhikkhuni, with the rare VR strain of the A Virus, much like the others. Background Momo's life before arriving on Bhikkhuni is a mystery, even to herself, as she lost her memories. Given her intimidating attitude and silent nature, it can be assumed that has fought many bloody battles in wars before coming to the island. Appearance Momo is a teenage girl of average height with blue eyes and shoulder length purple hair that turns reddish at the tips. She wears a jacket over a gray vest and underneath it she has a white shirt. She wears a loose tie and a very long scarf. She wears a squared red skirt and skates instead of shoes most of the time. She has a cat like figure, and is very cute. Personality Silent and aloof, Momo does little to make a good first impression, and is focused solely on fighting and regaining her memories. Having lost her memory, Momo is fighting in hopes of finding out who she is. Starved for knowledge, she repeatedly questions herself, and when she comes across a word that piques her interest, she’ll ask questions for hours on end until things finally make sense for her. While her fighting skills and ability to adapt are outstanding, she isn't very adept at socializing, spending most of her time alone. She has a habit of threatening to kill anyone who annoys her. Despite this, she has some adorable mannerism as well, such as not being able to wash her hair without getting soap in her eyes, and her odd fixation on groping breasts. Fighting Style Despite her usual airheaded and bubbly self, Momo's fighting styles are Hung Ga and Naginatajutsu, this is a possible reference to the 2nd Heisei Rider, Kamen Rider Agito. Powers and Abilities Drive Breaks * Ghost Slider - Momo charges her spear towards opponents in high speeds. * Tornado Spindle - Momo spins her spear clockwise at the surrounding targets. * Assault Disaster - Momo's finisher. She skates through the air before striking the ground with a massive explosion of whirlwinds. Weaknesses * Rinka Kagurazaka - Momo has a secret 'Kuudere' personality in front of Rinka. When being patted and blushed by her sexy personality, she turns out to have a (presumed) 'love interest' with her as partner. This causes Momo to get embarrassed in battle, especially if she was being caught by someone else. Trivia * Momo means "Peach". This is also her motif reference to Kamen Rider series, which is referred to the following Kamen Riders with Peach motif: *# Momotaros (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form) *# Yoko Minato (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Marika) * Kuzuryū means "Nine-Headed Dragon". Meaning, Momo also has a 'Dragon' motif along with her bestfriend/partner, Mana Inagawa. Also reference to the Kamen Riders with Dragon motif. * Momo has an 'amnesia', this was reference to the Kamen Riders with amnesiac nature: *# Tsukasa Kadoya (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Decade) *# Shouichi Tsugami (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Agito) *# Sento Kiryu (A.K.A, Kamen Rider Build) Gallery *Momo Kuzuryū/Gallery Quotes *Momo Kuzuryū/Quotes Relationship *Momo Kuzuryū/Relationship Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator Category:Exter